The Devil of Light
by BlackKnight1423
Summary: After he met his cousin Sasuke, Naruto was killed by a fallen angel. Now Resurrected as the pawn for Rias Gremory, Naruto must serve her in order to stay alive but soon Naruto, Rias, and their friends will discover something bigger is coming and they are caught right in the middle of it. NarutoxRiasxharem


**I don't own Naruto or High School DxD. This idea came to me as I was working on Devil's Dragon God, contains element from Shin Megami Tensei, and other various media, Let me know what you think? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Peaceful days died.**

The streets were filled with the sounds of shouting, car horns, cellphones ringing, and teens talking and flirting. This was all happening at the gates of Kuoh Academy one of the fanciest schools in all of Japan. The school could resemble various building form churches to Victorian Palaces, it did not look like it belonged in the 21st century, but that was always just a matter of opinion to the individual. Kuoh used to be an all-girls school until it was recently turned Co-ed. Because of this the student population was ¾ females, and ¼ male. It was the perfect place for a guy trying to fine love, or a peep show for three "special students".

In the front gate of Kuoh academy leaning against a rail was a particular student who attended this prestigious school. He was standing at 5'8 and had a very well built figure, but one could not see that underneath his attire, he was wearing an orange jacket with black sleeves and hood, the hood itself contained a different design than most jackets by having what looked like rabbit ears going down to the waist, the young man rather liked the different design, it meant he could stand out for the crowd. The young man was currently wearing earphones underneath his hood and was scrolling on his music player for different songs to listen to. He was currently waiting for a couple of people to leave the school grounds.

He sighed, they weren't late he just got out of class earlier than he expected. He could be patient when he needed to be but there were various times that he just couldn't take waiting. People have said that his impatience came from his mother who was well known not to be messed with, his father as well if the situation called for it.

"NARUTO" a came a voice from the school gate. Luckily the music wasn't playing so he was able to hear the voice.

The man pulled his hood down to reveal his face, most people think he would look like a man when he was only 17 years old. The man possessed untamable spiky blond hair with the most clear blue eyes one could have ever seen, and his name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Hey Atsuro" said Naruto happily. Atsuro was a childhood friend of Naruto even since elementary school. Atsuro helped Naruto on various subjects such as Math and History, if it wasn't for him, Naruto might not have made it through middle school, well he might have but he loved having a friend helping him out.

"Sorry did I make you wait long?" asked Atsuro.

"No, class just ended early, I only got here like five minutes ago" Naruto replied. Atsuro was about two inches shorter than Naruto, with short brown hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a red and blue jacket over his school uniform around his shoulder was a computer bag most likely to contain his trusty laptop he brought everywhere.

"So has she arrived yet or is she still in gym class" asked Atsuro as they started to wait for the other member of their party.

"She should be getting changed out of her gym clothes by now, but maybe some of the girls started teasing her, you know how shy she can be when it comes to the body and some other crap like that" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah man she needs to learn to stand up for herself more, if she is doesn't like them teasing her then she should just tell them to back off, it's not that hard is it?" Atsuro asked a little annoyed.

"She'll get it one day let's just believe in her, she is our friend after all"

"Yeah I guess your right"

"Hey guys sorry I'm so late" said another voice.

The two men turned to see a girl approaching them; she was about the same height as Atsuro, she had long violet hair that went down to her shoulders, with grey eyes that looked like they had no pupils, she was wearing the female uniform of the academy but was not wearing the cape that came with the uniform.

"Hey Hinata! You're not late we were just waiting for you right now!" Naruto shouted out.

Hinata Hyuga was a childhood friend of Naruto ever since he can remember. He remember he saw some bullies picking on her because of her eyes when they were six so naturally he kicked the crap out of them. Ever since then he has been around her, protecting her from any bullies or teachers. Hinata had a very strict father who would always want his daughter to succeed in everything so he would always push her around, when Naruto found out about it he encouraged Hinata to stand up to her father and get him to stop. When she did, her mother overheard an argument between the two of them, this led her to divorce him, and Hinata lived with her mother ever since. Her mother could be described as an angel who never got mad and always made sure that everyone was happy Hinata loved her mother dearly and wanted to be just like her when she grew up.

"I would have gotten here sooner but we caught those boys peeking in the locker rooms AGAIN!" Hinata cried with a blush on her cheeks. She was still very timid at times but can be brave when she really needed to.

"The perverted trio again man it's a wonder why those guys haven't been expelled or least suspended for a while they are doing an invasion of privacy in a way."Atsuro explained. The perverted trio was pretty infamous in Kuoh Academy, as the most lecherous teens probably put into existence and since they were at a school that was mostly females it was pretty much heaven on earth for them here

…when the crap wasn't being beaten out of them.

"Yeah well we can't do anything about them until they learn themselves that peeking on girls is wrong sometimes perverts just annoy the crap out of me" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes, he also inherited his mother's hatred for perverts, all they cared about was seeing breasts, a kiss, or even getting laid, regardless of how the girl feels.

"It's a good thing you guys aren't like them" Hinata said smiling.

"Yeah but don't you want to get revenge with them" Atsuro asked

"I would but I want to hang around you guys more" Hinata said with a smile and a small blush on her face as she looked at Naruto.

To tell the truth it has been years since the three have spent so much time together, they were sent to different schools during their Middle school days, and in their freshman year of high school, when Naruto and Atsuro were first transferred the two were surprised to see Hinata again after a few years. It made her happy thinking that they can be together again just like in the old days. It was just like when they were children; the three of them were pretty much inseparable back then until fate just wanted them not to be together for a while and separated them in middle school. The only thing Hinata wanted more than anything in the world was for the three of them to be together she didn't want any of that to change. "C'mon lets go to the coffee shop now, we've waited here enough" Hinata said smiling brightly

Naruto put on his trademark fox-like grin. "All right lets go"

(Eastern Bridge, late-afternoon)

The sun was beginning to set that day, the noises were starting to decrease as most people would have returned home from either school or work, the eastern bridge was short walk from Kuoh Academy and was a perfect way to get to the suburbs of the city, walking on the bridge sighing, was a seventeen brunette boy, whose hair looked like it was tied back to have two ponytails on the back of his head, he was wearing the Kuoh academy uniform with a red shirt underneath the open vest, this boy was named Issei Hyoudou, one of the previously mentioned member of the infamous perverted trio. He was still in a lot of pain from being beaten by the girls kendo club…again, he still never understood about why can't people see that all males in the world are perverts in some way shape or form, he learned this from an old man he encountered as a child.

While Issei was wondering what to do with his life on the bridge a pair of violet eyes was watching him closely, she knew she had to make her move soon, the pervert there was a target she was supposed to keep an eye on, so the girl came up with her perfect plan, she would go up to the pervert when he reached to the other side of the bridge, ask him to be her boyfriend, then while they were out on their first date, she will take care of him, once and for all. The reason she was targeting him was because the brunette pervert possessed a sacred gear inside of him, they are known as powerful weapons created by God himself ,which manifest themselves in different random humans.

The girl took a small breath, annoyed that she had to pretend to like the boy at all, but it was for the sake of her mission and she wasn't going to let down her superiors, as she prepared to walk behind the corner to approach her target she heard a voice behind her.

"That is enough Raynare, you are not needed here any longer" a deep male voice said from behind her. The girl jolted around her to see a mysterious figure dressed in a long trench coat, with a hood that covered up most of his face, but for the girl now known as Raynare she can tell is was one of her own people…..the fallen angels.

"What the hell are you talking about, the boy is right there he is supposed to be my mission" she said as she kind of stretched the truth a little bit, her real mission was to observe Issei Hyoudou but she had her own ideas in mind which was to kill him before he awakened his sacred gear and fought against them. It was too big of a risk in her standards.

"You are being reassigned Raynare, we have a new target we wish for you to keep an eye on from what we have heard, this boy also possess a sacred gear but one that might be even more powerful than Hyoudou's, we think we should observe him from now and leave Hyoudou be for now" said the hooded man as Issei walked past the place that Raynare was supposed to stop and meet him.

Raynare narrowed her eyes in both irritation and in thinking "Who is this new target?" she asked as she fully faced the hooded figure. The figure in reply took a small photo form his pocket and showed it to Raynare. The picture showed a boy that looked about the same year as Issei with spiky blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes, Raynare had to admit he was pretty handsome and he had a good smile on him.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, a second year at Kuoh Academy, just like the other boy, unlike him though, Naruto has above average grades, and is not famous or infamous though usually hangs around with a purple hair girl known as Hinata, and a boy that always wears a hat named Atsuro keep an eye on him for now and I want you to be very careful Raynare" the man said as Raynare looked at him with a questioned look.

"He is **HIS** cousin" the man said.

Raynare widened her eyes so wide they looked like they could pop out her head, she knew immediately who he was talking about, if he was related to Naruto then she might have to do something fast. Raynare nodded her head as she accepted the job. In a flash of light both of them vanished.

When they did a small face with silver hair appeared around a corner, overhearing the conversation between the two, she was about 15 years old, with her hair in a bob cut, her bangs moving down the side of her face and two cat hairpins in her hair, her hazel just looked emotionless as she thought about what she heard. "Must report this to Buchou" the girl said in a monotone voice.

(Naruto's house, evening)

The spiky blond sneezed a bit when he got to his front door. 'Someone must be talking about me probably Hinata or Atsuro' he thought to himself. He unlocked the front door and kicked off his shoes. Naruto lived in a pretty decent house but not too fancy, it had two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, 4 bedrooms, and a master bedroom, as well as a basement. Narutos parents were always very busy with their jobs so they were not home a lot. Naruto threw his bookbag on the table of the living room as he slumped against the couch thinking about his day.

When he Atsuro, and Hinata went out to their hangout spot, they started to talk about what they planned for the future after they graduated highschool. Atsuro planned to be a programmer which was plainly obvious since he is a tech wizard, Hinata said she would like to be a nurse one day so she can continue to help others. As for Naruto…..he had no idea.

Naruto sighed all he was really focused on was getting into college and maybe finding a job or something out there but he can never figure out what he wanted to do. Naruto's parents Minato and Kushina were always busy with their own work so they would not be home so much. Right now they were currently working overseas in America, the three of them kept in contact through phone calls and his parents sending food money back to him. It wasn't always like this though there used to be someone else who lived in Naruto's house with him and his parents.

His cousin Sasuke, his brother figure, friend, and rival. Sasuke lived with Narutos family when they were both younger; he lost his parents an accident so the Namikaze family took him in for over the past six years Naruto and Sasuke were raised as family. Sasuke was considered to be prodigy and a genius because he was always good at everything he did. Naruto was often really jealous at Sasuke achievements and made it his own goal to surpass him one day.

While Naruto was lost in his thoughts he heard his cellphone rang. He took it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID and was shocked to see who was calling him. His very own cousin he was just thinking about. Sasuke. Naruto hesitated for a second he wasn't sure if he should answer, after all it has been about a year and a half that he and his cousin met face to face. It's not like he hated the idea about talking to him, it just felt awkward. Making up his mind he opened the phone and put it up to his ear "Hello" he said quietly.

"Hey cuz, long time no see huh" a deep voice replied on the other end of the phone. Naruto recognized this mature voice anywhere it was definitely his cousin.

"Um..yeah it has been a while about a year or something I guess how are you doing, still trying to start up a business?" Naruto replied not sure what to talk about.

"I'm working on that but I have something new on my mind that I find much more interesting" Sasuke replied.

"Oh..um what is it then?" Naruto had no idea where this conversation was going.

"I tell you about it some other time actually I was thinking if you were free this Sunday Naruto" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was shocked by this question "I am free why what's wrong?"

"I was hoping we could meet up in the Shibuya district and catch up and I need a break and I think it will be interesting to see you again.

Naruto hesitated at that, a part of him did want to see his cousin again but its been a while he might have changed a bit as he was thinking he remembered a subject that was brought up by Atsuro when they were hanging out at the shop.

"Hey could I bring Atsuro his laptop is acting weird and he wants your help in fixing it so can I bring him too oh and maybe Hinata?"

"Maybe some other time" Sasuke replied a little irritated for some reason "I want to meet with you alone first, we are family after all"

Naruto felt really awkward by that statement, knowing Sasuke was not the type of guy to change his mind so easily, he relented "Sure when do you want to meet and where?"

"Meet me in 104 at 10 o'clock am, don't be late please this is important" Sasuke was pretty much ordering him now so the blind just ok. Sasuke thanked him and hung up the phone after that. Naruto sighed his cousin was really difficult sometimes, he went up to his room, and after having several thoughts fly through his head he fell asleep.

(Saturday Morning, Kuoh Academy)

Naruto yawned as he walked his way into his so called famous academy. He thoughts still wondered about tomorrow. He was going to meet his so called famous cousin. Sasuke was considered a genius for the age of 19 starting deals with many businesses and was trying to start his own. In fact it was because of Sasuke that Naruto got into Kuoh in the first place with him sending a letter of recommendation for Naruto which the headmaster at the Academy was more than happy to accept. The good thing about the whole thing was that Naruto got to see his old childhood friends again. He stopped the in the courtyard, he had a weird feeling, like he was being watched by someone.

He looked up and saw that someone was looking at him a particular students who is well known in the academy. In fact she was the shining idol of the school. He only saw her face for a few second before the bell rang warning the students to get to their morning classes, he looked toward the building but then looked toward the window the girl was at, she wasn't there anymore shaking his head he ran toward the school.

From the upper levels of the former all girls school, a pair of green-blue eyes watched the courtyard looking at a specific blond. The beautiful eyes went along great with the rest of her perfect features. She was pretty skinny, long legs that were perfectly shaven, small hips, a perfect shaped butt, a chest that was way to endowed for a teenager, and finally her most crowning feature her long crimson red hair that flowed all the way down her back, two bangs covering the side of her face with a single strand sticking up at the top of her head. The red hair beauty's name was…..Rias Gremory, Kouh's number one idol.

Standing next to Rias was a similar beauty. She had long dark hair that was tied up in a ponytail kept up by an orange ribbon. She had dark violet eyes that have a deep amusement. Like Rias she was also very well-endowed for her age, because of this she was also one of the idols of Kuoh Academy her name was….Akeno Himejima.

Both of these two had the titles of Kuoh Academy's two great ladies. They were the lust of all men and the envy of all women. Though they never cared so much about the titles they were currently looking at the blonde second year who had just entered the building. "Are you sure he is the one Buchou?" Akeno asked her friend.

"Yes" Rias replied "According to Koneko the fallen angels original target has been changed to this boy. She has heard that he also possesses a Sacred Gear but more powerful than Issei Hyoudou's. The question is why he is such a dangerous target?" Rias asked out loud, she then remembered the other thing Koneko mentioned in her report about the fallen angels. "Koneko said that the fallen angel known as Raynare was warned that Naruto is cousins with someone that made her scared, but form the rumors we have heard his only cousin is named Sasuke Uchihia. One of the youngest protégés in Japan. This might mean that Sasuke has a connection to the fallen angels and he might drag Naruto into it" she concluded.

Akeno hummed as she played with her hair. "Do you think Naruto-kun knows that about his own cousin?" she asked. Rias brought her finger up to her face in a thinking pose before she shook her head.

"No but I do know one thing for sure Naruto Namikaze is in danger so we should keep an eye on him who knows maybe he might make a great addition." She said confidently.

(The next day 104 district)

Naruto sighed as he played around with his music player. The streets of the square were as busy as usual. People were always walking around, some trying to get to work while teenagers were either shopping for new clothes, going to the movies, or looking up at the jumbo screens to see the newest advertisements. "Hey there almost couldn't find you good thing you have that weird hood on or I never would have recognized you" a voice said behind him.

Naruto turned around to see a young man who was about the same height as him. The man had dark eyes and a face that looked emotionless when he wasn't smirking, he had two bangs covering the side of his face, with small spikes growing in the back of his head, his hair was colored silver which was strange to Naruto because he always had black hair when they were younger. His was wearing strange green cloak that covered a button up shirt and dark pants. But this person was someone Naruto would never forget. "Sasuke" he said with widened eyes.

"Who else you were expecting I called you out here didn't I?" Sasuke replied with a smirk. Naruto just gulped a bit and nodded his head. His cousin was really scary sometimes. "So come on cuz don't just stand there lets go take a walk." He said. Naruto got a little worried Sasuke wasn't usually like this he wondered of something was wrong but decide to ignore it for now.

They talked a bit about various things as they walked through the city, Naruto asked him if he created any new interesting products that he should let Atsuro know about. Atsuro idolized Naruto's cousin because of his genius intelligence, and capable programing, Sauske said he learned it from his older brother Itachi who also passed away along with Sasuke's parents. Sasuke never liked to talk about it too much and Naruto's parents reminded him a few times not to bring up to him. Sasuke replied that there wasn't anything he was working on but was researching on something.

"Tell me something Naruto do you really believe in God" Sasuke asked him as they stopped to rest at a café. Naruto was shocked by that question, it wasn't like Sasuke to bring up religion with him, it was never a big subject to them when they were little, when Naruto was little however he would attend church with his family and some of the stories he has heard from the bible was very nice to listen to.

"I guess so but why is that so important?" Naruto asked a little nervous.

"What do you think of the world right now the way things are with people, economics, religion, all of it, are you happy with the world right now?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto as he sipped a soda.

Naruto gulped a bit at the question, something was definitely off here Sasuke would definitely not ask just for the sake of conversation. "I guess we still have a lot of problem, like the economy all that (I'm talking about the real world not the one in this story), we have a lot of criminals going around and, some people are in the streets suffering, honestly the world is not that perfect in a way"

"Have you ever thought about blaming God or maybe even the devil for these problems" Sasuke continued, the questions just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"No not really, I never thought about it, why?" Naruto asked this time getting annoyed by the questions, they haven't seen each other in a while and the biggest conversation they are having is about God and the Devil where the hell did all this come from?

"Listen Naruto there is something really important I have to tell you" Sasuke said in a very serious tone that made Naruto stop being irritated and start listening. "The world is not the place it should be, someone is going to have to make the world change, it could be anyone or it could be even us, soon the world you know around you will change, don't run from it otherwise you will regret it, this what I wanted to talk to you about so make sure you are ready for it and you choose your friends and allies wisely."

Naruto was speechless, it was obvious Sasuke was trying to tell him something but he had no idea how to reply to it, before he could ask anything about what Sasuke said, the phone and Sasuke's pocket rang, he answered it before he looked to Naruto and said "something came up I have to go now, you should get back to your town now, it was good to see you again Naruto "

"Wait Sasuke.."

"We'll meet again soon, remember what I said the world will change soon, don't run from it" Sasuke said as he walked away leaving Naruto behind with an open mouth. From a little distance away from the blond two pairs of eyes were watching the cousins interact with intrigue, the one with the blue-green eyes narrowed at what the silver haired boy had told the blond, to say she was interested was an understatement.

"Well what do you think of that conversation Rias?" the other girl said.

"I have a feeling that something big is coming and Naruto Uzumaki is going to caught right in the middle of it, but there is something else that interests me" Rias said as she put on her thinking face. "The energy inside the two of them no doubt about they were Sacred Gears, but not like anything I have felt before, they also seemed to be connected to each other in some way."

Akeno nodded her head "The energy that was radiating from them was different Naruto's felt beautiful and warm, but Sasuke's felt cold and terrifying, it was not like anything I have experienced before." The black haired narrowed her eyes as she turned to her best friend "So what should we do now Buchou" she asked.

Rias looked to her and smiled a bit, "The fallen angels are definitely going to come for him and try to get rid of him to prevent him from becoming a threat, it will happen soon I suggest we get ready to recruit our newest member" she said. "I'll send my familiar to give him a flyer then we will go from there". Her eyes now watching the boy walk toward the train station most likely thinking about weird conversation he had just had with his cousin.

(Naruto's hometown, evening)

Naruto sighed as he continued to walk toward his home, he was thinking about calling Atsuro or Hinata and tell them about the weirdest conversation he had in his life, as he was walking he was stopped by a mysterious women who was standing in front of him, she was holding something in her hand right out to him as if she was asking him to take it silently.

Naruto took the paper from the mysterious women, he looked at it for a second it said "We will grant your every desire all you have to do is call" he looked up to see the women who gave him the paper was gone. "What the hell" he said. Naruto looked at the paper again, after deciding it would be rude to throw it away he put it in his pocket.

"Hey kid" a voice from behind him said.

Naruto turned around to see a woman with long black hair, a modest bust and was wearing a really revealing outfit. What got Naruto's attention was that she had a pair of black wings on her back, it was like she was a cosplayer, but her face was dead serious "What did Sasuke say to you earlier today!?" she asked.

"Why do you care what we talked, by the way who the hell are you!?"Naruto asked a little scared because he felt killing intent radiating of her.

"That doesn't matter you will be dead soon anyway…that power you have is very dangerous and you should not be related to that MAN" she screamed at him.

'_Power, what power and the fuck does Sasuke have to do with any of this' _he thought. The winged girl then held her hand to the sky then in her hand was a spear made out of purple light, Naruto step back, he wanted to run, but his legs weren't obeying him, he was scared. He rose up his right hand in fear as the winged girl took to the skies and through the spear at him.

Naruto shut his eyes and waited the hit but he didn't feel something piercing his chest all he felt was his right hand burning like it was on fire. He slowly opened his eyes and then widened them as his hand was glowing, sliver blue light from the middle of his hand and right in front of him was a light blue hexagon like barrier connected to his hand. The spear shattered as soon as it made contact with. The girl widened her eyes, the information she got was correct Naruto did possess a Sacred Gear and it saved him from the spear, by the feeling the barrier was giving off it was light magic, a normal human should not be able to have that kind power so it had to have come from the gear.

"Well now this will be interesting boy, this time it will be the end of you!" she screamed as she summoned more spears and threw them toward Naruto. Naruto stuck his hand again and the barrier appeared again breaking all of the spears that were thrown at him. The girl was enraged as she continued to throw more. Naruto kept stepping back as each spear broke with contact with the shield he put up, he could probably use the chance to run, as her latest spear made contact with his shield, he turned his legs around and started to run, he ran as fast as he could be then he felt something.

He looked down to see a light sticking out of his chest, he felt a hand on his shoulder as well, he turned around to see the girl smirking at him "Couldn't put that shield up as you were running huh, not a good idea to turn your back on a girl with wings you know?" she said smugly. Naruto couldn't respond blood was rushing out from his mouth. "Don't blame me for this, blame God for putting this Sacred Gear inside of you" she pulled the spear out from his back, than took to the skies.

Naruto fell on his back as he looked up to the sky, his vision was fading, and his chest was warm with blood flowing out of him. He remembered what Sasuke said about blaming God for problems that were happening. Did he know this was going to happen? How did that girl know Sasuke? Dammit! He had so many questions! Now he might never get answers. '_NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE NOW, I WANT TO LIVE!" "_I WANT TO LIVE" he screamed out as loud as he could.

Suddenly his pocket started to glow red, it came from the flyer that he received from the mysterious woman earlier. A circle appeared right in front of him from the circle a figure emerged. Rias Gremory stepped out and looked at the dying blond, she had heard his desire to live, so now was the perfect time to recruit him for her side. She never did like getting servants like this but they were times when there was no other option. Rias knew the blond would get attack but did not expect it to happen so soon. Rias observed Naruto for a second before seeing a light glowing from the back of his right hand. Rias knew this type of feeling belonged to light magic. This would be interesting having a devil with the ability to use light magic.

"Very well if you wish to live than from now on you will be living for me" she said to the blond as his eyes got more lifeless. She summoned a box and took out a chess piece.

(Naruto's room, the next morning)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his own room. His eyes shot awake, as he recalled what happened yesterday. First was the meeting with Sasuke, the weird women that gave him the flyer, then the girl with black wings who stabbed him, he also remembered summoning a shield of light as well. The last thing he could remember that happened yesterday was seeing red hair flowing out.

AS he tried to move from his bed he found that something was holding him down. He also found out he wasn't wearing anything, which was weird because he didn't know how he got home or how he got naked in the first place. He tried to move to find out what was keeping him from moving, only to find an arm around his chest. Naruto looked to his side and gulped as he saw something was underneath the covers. Using his free hand he reached over and pulled them back only to find a face he knew too well, or everyone at his school knows. He let out a scream as he fell out of his bed leaving his naked body exposed as he crawled up against the wall. The figure in his bed let out a long yawn as she turned to him with a smile. She was very beautiful and naked

….very naked.

"Rias Gremory" Naruto whispered as he looked at the naked girl on his bed and trying his hardest to not have a nosebleed. He might have had his first time with the beautiful girl at his school…not that that was a bad thing. Rias just kept smiling as she swung her legs over before putting her head on her left knee as she stared at the naked blond.

"It's very nice to meet you Naruto" she said calmely. "I am glad to know that you know who I am, saves the introductions. I am Rias Gremory but I am also a….devil and now I am your master" she said to him.

Naruto widened his eyes she called herself a devil and his master. He thought about what Sasuke said that the world was going to change soon and his was right. Naruto's world did change and it started with the red hair girl looking right at him.

To be continued….

**This took longer than I thought to write so I hope I made it enjoyable for you guys. Ok if you couldn't tell already Naruto is Rias's pawn in this story, so Issei will not be with the occult research club. There are too many stories where Naruto and Issei are on Rias peerage together but Naruto is stronger than him. So I just decided not to have him in there at all. I get annoyed with Issei a lot to so yeah thats another reason. Naruto does not have the boosted gear. His Sacred gear is my own creation along with Sasuke's. Sasuke will be a big part in the story and will be Naruto's rival. I did this because Naruto's rivalry with Sasuke is what helped him grow as a character but Naruto will not be trying to save him since he never made a promise to do that. Even though Naruto and Sasuke aren't cousins in canon I did this for the story because its how I want to write it ok. I know since its my second story people might complain that I stuck Naruto with Rias's peerage again but it is my choice and the series follows them more so I will be too, I don't want to hear otherwise. Before you all ask yes Naruto will have Issei's harem but he will be calmer and act differently than Issei does. I will put up the second chapter when I am done with the next chapter for Devil's Dragon God. **

**Thank you, see you next time, and NO flames please!**


End file.
